A Sister's Story
by spooksfan08
Summary: Kate is still settling in as the new girl at the CPS. She still has a lot to learn, when she fails to turn up for work can the team work out why? Will Ronnie, Matt and Sam work out what has happened and can Alesha pull her friend back from the brink before it's too late? All characters from L&O UK may appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I do not own Law and Order UK. All copyright belongs to the original writers, Dick Wolf, ITV1 and Kudos. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.**

**Chapter One**

"Sam!" Ronnie marched into the MIU office to see the newest recruit staring at the computer screen. "You know that little box shaped thing you carry round? The one that makes a noise every now and then? It's called a phone. When you hear it ring you pick it up, press a button and then, guess what? You can talk to the person on the other end of the phone."

"I had it on silent." Sam sighed. "Sorry."

"What's wrong?" Ronnie sat in his chair as he realised Sam had been in the office for hours.

"Nothing." Sam sighed. "Nothing is wrong."

"Really? Because you look like you lost a fiver and found a penny."

"He's been like it since I got in." Angie stated. "There's that report on the Windham Street robbery. The Guv said you were talking to the witnesses again today."

"Cheers Ang." Ronnie picked up the report as Sam turned away. The doors opened to allow Wes and Matt to walk into the room. Natalie remained in her glass fronted office, studiously ignoring the rest of her team.

"Wes." Ronnie smiled as his old friend walked in. "Talk some sense into this one, will you?"

"No chance." Matt smirked. "I think Kate knocked him back."

"Oh God, not again. Not another DS and Junior Crown Prosecutor!" Ronnie laughed as Matt rolled his eyes.

"Kate has not knocked me back." Sam got up and walked towards the kettle in the corner of the office. "I haven't even asked her out."

"Yet." Angie smiled as she sat at her desk. Wes shook his head.

"Inter office romance." Wes smirked, "Wouldn't have happened in our day as DS' eh?"

"Nah." Ronnie laughed before catching Natalie's eye through the office window. "Not in our day, Wes."

##########################

"Morning." Henry stated as he walked into James' office.

"Can I help you Henry?" James looked up as Alesha bundled into the office.

"Sorry, the traffic from the child minder's to here was awful." Alesha sighed as she hung up her coat. James smiled as he watched Henry observe the scene. "Kate wanted me to look at some files for her and Jake. Oh, hi Henry."

"Alesha." Henry sighed as she headed straight to her desk. "Have you spoken to Kate today?"

"No. Not yet." Alesha answered. James frowned. "Why?"

"If you see her, can you ask her to come to my office?"

"Ok." Alesha exchanged glances with James. Henry nodded once before leaving the office. "What was that about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." James stated as he sipped his tea. "Better give her the head's up. It's not like Henry to venture to this side of the building unless he absolutely has to. I'll call Jake."

"You? Volunteering to call Jake? Things must be bad." Alesha smiled. James raised an eyebrow. "Oh God." Alesha bit her lip. "I'll go over to her office now." She was out the door before James could stop her.

#####################

"Any progress on the armed robbery?" Natalie asked as she walked out of the office.

"No." Sam snapped. "Forensics should be back today."

"Right." Natalie nodded. "Ron, you and Matt talk to that idiot we arrested yesterday. I'll call Alesha and see if she can watch the interview with Wes."

"Ok Guv." Wes smiled as the newly promoted DCI began going through the case file. Sam ran a hand over his face and tried to concentrate on the case.

#################

"Jake." Alesha walked into the office as Jake turned to face her.

"Oh, I thought you were Kate, finally deciding to put an appearance in."

"She isn't here?" Alesha looked around the office, aware for the first time that the new girl wasn't in the building. "She's never late."

"I called, there is no answer." Jake replied, suddenly aware that Kate's absence was totally out of character. "I'll try her mobile again."

"You do that. I'm going over to hers." Alesha turned and walked out of the office knowing she had to find her friend.

####################

"I have to go. I'll be late." Kate brushed a strand of blonde hair out of her eyes. "My boss hates it when people are late." She looked at the woman in front of her, confused that the woman looked and acted like a stranger.

"Katie."

"No, don't call me that." Kate huffed. "You walked out of my life and didn't look back. I know Mum buried her head in the sand and Dad was a total nightmare but I tried to help. You threw it back in my face."

"I'm here now." The older blonde woman smiled. Her eyes devoid of emotion.

"You're high as a kite." Kate grabbed her bag as her sister grabbed her arm.

"I need money." Beth glared at her. "I need."

"No, I am not giving you money to get a fix. That's not helping." Kate pulled her arm back as the older woman stepped nearer.

"You said you wanted to help me." Kate narrowed her eyes.

"You're my sister. I know you, you don't scare me."

"Oh Katie, it's been such a long time since I saw you last. Things change." Beth glared at her. "You should be scared, you really have no idea what I'm capable of."

##############################

A/N following on from Camile's suggestion that I focus on some newer characters. So, I thought I'd try a new story. All characters from 1.1 onwards may turn up :D Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : See Previous**

**Chapter 2: A Prayer for Kate.**

Alesha paused the car as she reached yet another set of traffic lights. She knew Jake was still trying to reach Kate on her mobile. Part of her feared they would be too late. Another, more rational part of her knew Kate Barker was a sensible woman that could take care of herself. She just hoped the new girl was ok.

"Come on." She muttered as the lights stayed on red. For a moment she thought about pulling the car over to call Matt but had no idea what she would tell him. Kate hadn't turned up for work, that wasn't a crime. Even if Alesha did think it was out of character for her friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Matt." Ronnie looked up from the file he was reading. "This doesn't make any sense to me."

"What?" Matt asked, ignoring the file on his own desk.

"This robbery. It just doesn't make sense." Ronnie took his glasses off and threw them onto the desk. "A jewellery shop but hardly anything was taken."

"Perhaps they were looking for something in particular?" Matt frowned. "I mean, perhaps they were robbing to order."

"Yeah and the poor cleaner got a bullet in the back for nothing."

"Maybe shooting someone scared the robbers?" Wes stated as he walked in. "It's possible they didn't know the cleaner was going to be there. Perhaps that's why they grabbed what they could and ran."

"I dunno." Ronnie sighed. "This interview is not going to be fun." Matt picked up his phone just as Angie and Sam walked back in. "Lesh? What? Are you sure? Ok, well get her to the hospital. I'm on my way." He was already on his feet as Sam and Ronnie watched.

"What's wrong?" Angie asked.

"Kate Barker. The new girl at the CPS."

"Works with Jacob Thorne." Ronnie answered. "Nice girl."

"She failed to turn up for work. Alesha went round to her house, looks like she was attacked at home."

"Is she ok?" Sam asked, he genuinely liked the new girl. "Matt?"

"Dunno. I'm going over there now. Ron?" Ronnie got to his feet and followed him out of the door. Wes sighed, knowing it would be left up to him to tell the others what had happened.

############################

"Kate?" Alesha rang the bell again, not really expecting a response. Kate's car sat abandoned outside her flat. The little red Renault Clio seemed wrong just parked there, almost as if someone had put it there to taunt Alesha. "Kate!" She hammered on the door. "I know you're in, the car is here." When she got no response she looked through the window. Kate lay motionless on the floor in the living room. "No, oh no." Alesha slipped off her shoe before breaking the glass in the door to gain entry.

#######################

"So what did Alesha say?" Ronnie asked as Matt drove to the other side of London.

"Kate didn't show up for work and wasn't answering her phone. Henry had been looking for her and Jake was less than happy."

"It's not like her to not show up." Ronnie agreed as Matt neared the flat.

"Alesha was breaking in, apparently Kate was just laying on the floor."

"Who would want to hurt Kate Barker? Does she have any enemies?" Ronnie thought out loud, hoping that the young girl would be ok.

#######################

"Alesha." Jake marched towards her with James and Henry at his side. "What happened?"

"Honestly?" Alesha sighed. "I have no idea. I had to break into her flat. She looked dead."

"Oh my God." Jake sat down on the plastic chair heavily. "I."

"The doctors are with her. It looks like she has been beaten up quite badly."

"But." Henry sat next to Jake. "She is a tough girl. She takes martial arts lessons."

"I don't know." Alesha watched as Jake closed his eyes. She knew her friend was a strict Catholic and part of her wondered if he was saying a prayer for Kate. She almost hoped he was. James sat next to her and remained silent, knowing none of them wanted to leave when they knew the new girl was fighting for her life.

"I'll ring George." James decided. Alesha nodded as he got to his feet and walked back to the main entrance in search of somewhere he could use his mobile phone.

##################

"Well, son." Ronnie stated as he walked around the flat as forensic officers worked around him. "The only sign of forced entry is where Alesha broke in."

"Which means Kate let whoever did this in." Matt answered.

"Why? What happened here?" Ronnie glanced at the smashed mobile phone on the floor and the photo frame smashed into pieces next to it. He knelt down and picked it up. Two blonde girls smiled up from the photo, both dressed in silly Christmas jumpers. One was clearly a younger Kate. He had no idea who the other girl was. Gently he removed the photo from it's frame. He turned it over and read the blue biro on the back. _"Katie and Beth, Christmas Day 2000. Nanna Barker's house."_

Ronnie frowned before handing the photo to Matt.

"Who's Beth?" Matt asked. Ronnie shrugged his shoulders.

"Dunno, but by the looks of that picture I'd say she is Kate's sister."

"She never mentioned a sister." Matt stared at the photo a moment longer. "I've not heard her talk about any of her family."

"Wonder why that is." Ronnie sighed as he looked at the photo of what looked like care free teenagers. "Wonder if this Beth can shed light on what happened."

"You think she is in trouble?" Matt moved as a forensic officer pushed past. He frowned at the burly officer for a moment before turning his attention back to Ronnie.

"Dunno." Ronnie sighed. "Knowing what I do of Kate I wonder if this girl is the cause of all the trouble. Tell you something son, we have to find her."

########################

A/N Ok, what happened before Alesha arrived? Will Kate be ok? Will there be a Kate/Jake romance? Please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer still not mine**

**Questions**

Jake sat staring at his feet as he tried not to think about why Kate had been late for work that morning. They still knew very little about the attack on the newest member of the team.

"Jake." He looked up to see Alesha standing over him. "I spoke to Matt. Him and Ronnie are at Kate's flat."

"Ok." Jake nodded. "Have they found anything?"

"No." Alesha sat down. "Only a photograph smashed. It's of Kate when she was a teenager, with another girl. Do you know if she has a sister?"

"She never talks about her family."

"Neither do you." Alesha stated calmly. "None of us do, not really. There isn't time in work and neither you nor Kate are the most sociable of people."

"Thanks." Jake sighed as Alesha smiled slightly.

"Oh come on." Kate rested a hand on his arm. "Do you know of anyone Kate had trouble with? She works with you more closely than anyone."

"I thought it was your husband that did the detecting." Jake looked up as Alesha stared at him. "Sorry."

"It's ok." Alesha smiled. "Talk to her. She works with you more than anyone, there's a fair chance she'll talk to you. Ronnie is going to come to interview her as soon as he's finished at the flat."

Jake nodded before getting to his feet and walking to the door of the waiting room. He desperately wanted to speak to his friend but knew he would have to wait.

#################

"I dunno son." Ronnie took his glasses off and put them back on again. "I don't like this, not at all."

"Me neither." Matt agreed. "Angie and Sam are talking to the neighbours but nothing so far."

Ronnie looked at the photograph of the two teenage girls in the photo frame. It was obvious they were related and it bothered him that Kate had never mentioned a sister. "Why wouldn't she talk about this Beth? If she's important enough to have a photo of the girl in the flat, out on display then why not mention her?"

"She's the only one that can answer that." Matt stated calmly before walking across to where the forensic officer was taking photographs. "Anything?"

"The blood splatter is consistent with a high impact. She was definitely hit with something." The science officer watched as Matt winced.

"She's one of us, remember Chlo."

"Ok, ok but that doesn't stop the facts. Someone assaulted Kate Barker with a heavy object. Something blunt ended I wouldn't wonder."

"Blunt?" Sam asked as he walked into the flat.

"Well." Chloë stated. "If it was sharp ended this would be a murder investigation." Ronnie swore under his breath as he heard Chloë. He knew she was right, but hearing it said still made him feel sick.

"Ok, so who would want to kill her?" Sam asked.

"Neighbours come up with anything?" Matt asked. Sam shook his head.

"Bloke that lives next door, Simon Thomas is a teacher. He's already left for school. The neighbour the other side, Tracey Morgan heard a woman shouting but said it didn't sound like Kate. Angie is taking her full statement now. Its not much but it's something." Ronnie nodded as he heard what Sam had to say.

"Right, Sam. You wait for Angie. Matt, you and me are gonna visit our Kate. See what she has to say." Ronnie walked out of the flat leaving Chloë and the rest of the forensic team to do their work.

##############################

"Kate?" The nurse walked into the small A&E cubicle to find Kate staring at the wall opposite her. "You have some friends waiting outside."

"Can I go home?" Kate asked as she tried to ignore the throbbing in her head and the nausea she knew was due to concussion.

"You were brought in unconscious. The doctor wants you to have a CT scan and to stay in for neurological observations. Maybe just overnight."

"Right." Kate closed her eyes.

"Can I send your friends in?"

"Who knows I'm here?" Kate asked.

"The girl who brought you in. Alesha Devlin and Jacob? Does that ring any bells?"

"Yes." Kate smiled. "Yes, they can come in. Please." Kate hugged her knees to her chest, releaved that someone would be able to tell her what had happened. The nurse nodded before leaving the room to collect Alesha and Jake.

#################

"Friends of Kate Barker?" The nurse called from the waiting room door. Alesha and Jake got to their feet. Alesha rested a hand on Jake's arm.

"You go. Give Kate my love. Tell her we're all thinking of her."

"Aren't you coming in?" Jake looked panicked for a moment. Alesha smiled.

"No, I'll ring Matt, tell him she's awake. And I'll head back to work. James and Henry will want to know what's happened." Jake nodded as the nurse called again. "Go on." Alesha smiled before turning and leaving him to it. He nodded at the nurse and followed her into the small cubicle.

"Kate."

"Hi." She winced as she touched the dressing covering her head. "I'm fine. Thanks. For coming."

"Alesha has gone to ring the office." He stood in the doorway looking nervous. "Ronnie is going to want to talk to you."

"Right." Kate sighed as she rested her head on her knees.

"What happened?" He asked as she closed her eyes.

"I was getting ready for work." Kate stated calmly. "I wasn't expecting any visitors."

"Who did this?"

"It doesn't matter." Kate opened her eyes to see him watching her. "I'm sorry you were worried and I am sorry that I've put everyone out but I'm not going to press charges and I am not going to talk about what happened."

"Kate."

"Please, Jake." She met his gaze. "Please, just don't." Tears filled her eyes forcing Jake to freeze for a moment. Before he could think about what was happening he crossed the small room and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't cry. Ssh." He hugged her to him, silently promising he would find whoever hurt her and make them pay.

#######################

A/N Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Family Ties**

Ronnie put his mobile phone back in his pocket, glad that Natalie had been in contact. It seemed Henry and George had both contacted her asking when arrests were likely to be made following Kate's assault. He smiled as he pictured her giving them both short shrift. An arrest would be made when there was someone to arrest, not before. It was Natalie's way of saying go away and let us do our job. He shook his head as he reached Kate's hospital room, only to see Jake step out into the corridor.

"Ronnie."

"Hello Jake." Ronnie smiled, glad that Kate hadn't been left on her own. "'ow is she?"

"Shaken." Jake frowned. "Very shaken. They are keeping her in tonight, because of the head injury."

"Understandable." Ronnie nodded. "She had quite a bad knock on the head."

"Yeah."

"Alright, what are you not telling me?"

"Nothing." Jake looked at him in all innocence. "Why would you say that?"

"Dunno." Ronnie sighed. "What is it?"

"She's quiet." Jake sighed. "And you know Kate. She doesn't do being quiet."

"That's true." Ronnie smiled as he thought of the new girl at the CPS. "Look, I am not going to interview her properly. I wont take a full statement. If she prefers I can get Angie or Sam to talk to her. She gets along with them, yeah?"

"She does." Jake paused. "Look, I'll leave you to it. She hasn't told me anything. She may speak to you if I'm not there." Ronnie nodded as Jake ran a hand through his dark hair. "I'll call James and the others." He walked towards the pay phone at the end of the corridor leaving Ronnie to think about what he had said.

#############

"Right." Natalie looked at her junior officers. "What have we got?"

"Ron's gone to talk to Kate." Sam stated. Natalie nodded.

"No signs of forced entry." Matt spoke quietly. "Blood on the photo frame in the living room. Looks like it was the weapon used to knock her out."

"Forensics have it now." Angie stated. "Maybe they can find some DNA that isn't Kate's."

"Maybe. Does her flat have any CCTV cameras outside? What did the neighbours say?"

"No." Sam frowned. "It's supposed to but the camera was broken last week. Vandalised."

"Oh that's convenient." Matt frowned. "The neighbours who hadn't left for work hadn't heard much. Tracey Morgan says she heard shouting but says she didn't see anyone arriving or leaving. States she is certain the voice was female and not Kate's."

"And the girl in the photo?"

"Elizabeth Barker." Sam looked at her floor. "Kate's older sister. Bit of a hell raiser in her younger days. That's all I could find out. Known as Beth to everyone. From what I can gather that photo was the last time they were together."

"Families." Matt shook his head. "Strange things."

"Right, so why is Beth Barker estranged from her sister? What would keep them apart? Looking at that photo they seemed like any other teenage girls."

"My sister and me argued all the time when we were that age." Angie smiled as she thought of her little sister. "Would have to be something big to stop us talking now."

"Exactly." Natalie paused. "Find out where this Beth is. Sam, can you see if you can get forensics to get a move on? Wes? You ok to trace the family?"

"Yes Ma'am." Wes looked at the newly appointed DCI and nodded. "What about boyfriends?"

"A woman's voice was heard." Sam stated.

"Ok." Wes paused. "How much do we know about Kate? Would she date a married man? Is she gay?"

"Kate's." Sam paused. "No she wouldn't date someone elses husband."

"Remember, Kate is not a suspect." Natalie turned before heading to her office. "Angie, find Beth Barker. Wes, look into the rest of Kate's family. Sam, forensics. Matt get to the hospital, see what Ronnie has come up with." She slid the office door closed as the team set to work.

########################

Kate looked up as Ronnie walked into the hospital room. He paused for a moment, realising how young she looked. Her blonde hair fell forward, hiding her eyes and the bandage that covered her wounds.

"Alright luv." He sat down on the chair next to her bed. "Jake's gone to ring the others."

"He's been so good to me." Kate hugged her knees.

"He's not as bad as he would have us all believe." Ronnie smiled. "We've got forensics at your flat."

"No." Kate closed her eyes. "I don't want anyone going through my things."

"They're not." Ronnie watched as she avoided his eyes. "Who did this to you?"

"Ron."

"Kate."

"I don't want to make a statement." Kate turned, looking him directly in the eye. "I mean it, Ron. I can't press charges."

"Kate?" Ronnie frowned. "It's too soon. You've not had a chance to think about it."

"I have." She looked at the worn hospital blanket. "I have thought about it and I can't press charges. It was my fault anyway."

"Now listen 'ere." Ronnie watched as she shook her head and instantly regretted it. "This is not your fault. It doesn't matter what you did, you didn't cause this."

"You don't understand." Kate sighed. "You can't."

"I can try." He watched as she sniffed. "What happened to Beth? It was her that did this? Wasn't it? That's why you don't want to press charges. It's why you don't want to talk to me." Ronnie watched as tears filled her eyes. He squeezed her hand. "You know? The CPS can take a prosecution forward if they believe it in the public interest whatever the victim says."

"I know." Kate looked up as the door to the room opened. Jake stood there holding two coffees.

"Right, I'll leave you to think about what I said." He smiled kindly at her before getting to his feet. "Look after her." He whispered to Jake as he passed. Jake nodded before crossing the room to Kate. Ronnie looked back to see both had forgotten he was there. Kate rested her head against Jake's shoulder as he held her. Smiling slightly Ronnie closed the door knowing Kate would be alright, eventually.

###################

A/N More soon x


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer not mine**

**DNA**

Matt walked back into the office of MIU as Angie waved at him, the phone pressed against her ear. Sam and Ronnie were nowhere to be seen.

"What?"

"Thanks." Angie spoke to the person on the other end of the phone before hanging up. "That was Mark in forensics."

"Ohh Mark is it?" Matt teased as Angie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Dr Mark Jones. Forensic scientist. The man that has been looking at the photo frame we sent to him. The one that hit Kate over the head." She watched as Matt suddenly looked interested.

"And?"

"And it has Kate's DNA on it, as we would expect it to." Matt nodded as Natalie walked into the office with Wes.

"What did Mark say?" Wes asked as he crossed to the younger woman. "Anything we can use?"

"Yeah." Angie nodded. "The photo frame had prints on it. Only one set was Kate's. We don't know who the other set belonged to but the blood splash found had similar DNA to the one we know was Kate's."

"So what?" Natalie folded her arms. "Someone in her family? This Beth?"

"Well, I'd bet money on it." Ronnie stated as he walked into the room. "That kid is terrified. I dunno who of but the minute I mentioned her sister she refused to talk to me. She states she isn't going to press charges."

"What?" Matt turned to face his friend. "What? She can't just let this go. She could have been killed."

"I know that, son." Ronnie sat at his desk. "I don't like it either. But like I said whoever did this has some sort of hold over her. Jake's with her. Hopefully he can make her see sense."

"It's someone in her family." Natalie looked at the floor. "I think we need to find Beth Barker and see what she has to say for herself."

######################################

Alesha picked up her coffee cup as James walked into the office. He was clearly worked up about something and she wasn't really in the mood to humor him.

"I called the hospital." He stated as Alesha looked up.

"And?"

"She's being kept in overnight." He watched as Alesha nodded. She already knew Kate was being admitted for observation. "They've taken her for a brain scan. Jake is still there."

"Do you think something is going on with those two?" Alesha smiled as James looked genuinely surprised at the idea. "I mean they are always together. He seemed genuinely scared when we found out what happened."

"Jake? And Kate? Really?"

"What's wrong with Jake?" Alesha smiled. "On second thoughts don't answer that." James laughed as he turned back to his desk. Alesha shook her head before opening the file on her computer. She had a feeling that she and Matt weren't going to be the only office romance the CPS staff could gossip about.

#######################

"Kate?" Jake sat on the chair next to her bed as the new girl closed her eyes. "Are you alright?" He knew the scan was booked for later that night but he was desperate to know there had been no lasting damage. The dressing on Kate's head was soaked with dried blood and she had begun to get drowsy.

"Tired." She spoke quietly as he rested a hand on hers. "You could go home."

"Nah." Jake shook his head. "There's no way George and Henry will let me work on this case. No point in rattling round an empty house."

"Nice to know I'm the alternative to being on your own." Kate smiled as she kept her eyes open. Jake shrugged his shoulders as he stared at her, amazed at how young she looked. The swelling over her eye concerned him, he was sure it had grown since he had sat down less that an hour earlier.

"Kate?"

"Whasts?"

"Are you ok?"

"I." She paused. "I hash a headsache. I." Jake nodded before pressing the nurse call button, knowing something was seriously wrong. Seconds later he was being bundled out of the room while nurses and doctors rushed round trying to stabilize his friend.

#####################################

Matt stepped out of the car as Ronnie looked up at the front door of a run down hostel. He knew the place had been used as a bail hostel in the past but was now a refuge for an assortment of people that found themselves on the street.

"Can I help?" A young man with blonde dread locks walked up to them.

"And you are?" Matt showed his ID card as the young man stepped backwards.

"Lee."

"Well, Lee." Ronnie begun. "You aren't in any bother. Just looking for someone. A girl, late twenties, early thirties. Blonde."

"Could be anyone." Lee shrugged.

"Beth." Matt stated. "Beth Barker."

"Dunno a Beth Barker. Sorry, honestly I don't. But if she's in some kind of trouble and you need to find her I'd talk to Josh Morgan. He's the social worker that tries to help out in this place." Lee shoved his hands in his pockets. Ronnie nodded.

"Yeah we need to find her." He paused. "Look, where can we find this Josh bloke?"

"In there." Lee nodded towards the door of the hostel. "Usually there this time of night. Locks up. Place has a curfew on it. You got to be in by 10 or you aren't getting in."

"Ok." Matt nodded. "Thanks." They left the young man on the corner before walking into the hostel, well aware that police wouldn't be welcomed with open arms. Ronnie paused in the doorway.

"Listen son. We are looking for Kate's sister."

"Yeah, and I still don't get why you think she would be here." Matt watched as Ronnie looked at the floor.

"I did some digging. Beth was convicted of possession with intent to supply a class B drug when she was sixteen. Spent a six month sentence in young offenders. Then she was admitted to rehab twice for heroin rehab."

"Kate's sister."

"Yeah." Ronnie sighed. "She was also convicted of assault, ABH and aggravated burglary three years ago. I think she is still on drugs and Kate knows it. I think Kate also knows what happened to her sister and is trying to protect her."

"So Beth attacked Kate. Why?"

"Money? She has a habit. Kate has a well paid , good job." Ronnie watched as Matt shook his head. "Maybe somethign from when they were kids? Dunno and if Kate won't tell us then I reckon this Beth is going to have to, inn't she?"

"Right." Matt nodded. "Let's see if your hunch is right." They walked into the hostel hoping the social worker would speak to them.

###########################################

"Mr Thorne?" The doctor walked towards Jake who had been bundled uncerimoniously out of the room.

"Yeah?" He looked up, not sure whether he was relieved or terrified at seeing the doctor.

"Kate has been taken for a scan. We should know more when she comes back." He smiled kindly. Jake nodded once. "Your partner."

"She's." Jake sighed before closing his eyes, knowing the doctor wouldn't tell him anything if he didn't think they were together.

"Does she have any family around here? Can you contact them?"

"I." Jake paused. "Is she that ill? Oh God." He looked at his feet, suddenly feeling out of his depth. "I think I have her mum's number but she lives away. Kate's not from London originally. Came here for law school and stayed." He knew he was rambling and fell quiet.

"I wont know more until her scan results are back but yes, I'd contact her parents if you possibly can." The doctor watched as Jake nodded. "I'll get the nurse to call you as soon as possible." He turned and headed back into the room where Kate was being treated. Jake watched him go, knowing he had to make the most difficult phone call of his life.

#########################

A/N More soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer still not mine**

**Sisters?**

Ronnie stood at the front desk of the hostel and looked around. The place seemed to be as homely as the local tip, but he had to concede it was a roof over the heads of some people for the night. Matt shoved his hands in his pockets and waited.

"You sure about this, Ron?"

"Well, Lee seemed to think this place was going to be 'elpful so yeah." He turned as a dark-haired man walked towards them.

"Can I help you, gents?" He asked as Ronnie and Matt turned to face him.

"Josh Morgan?"

"That's me." The younger man smiled at them. "Like I say what can I do for you?"

"We're looking for someone." Matt stated as Josh frowned at them. "Beth Barker."

"I can't go giving information out on people who may or may not stay here." Josh paused as Ronnie pulled his ID card out of his pocket.

"I'm DS Brooks, this is DS Devlin. Now can you tell us where Beth Barker is?"

"Not seen her this week. She normally comes about twice or three times during the week but not seen her since Monday morning." Josh narrowed his eyes. "Is she in trouble?"

"Her sister is in hospital." Ronnie stated calmly. "She's got Beth as her next of kin so we're trying to find her."

"CID for that?" Josh raised an eyebrow. "It's difficult enough to get you lot out when there is an actual problem. Can't her parents help?"

"We've contacted them." Matt stated, knowing Wes had taken a train to Manchester to find the middle-aged couple. "What we need to do now is find Beth. It's not as if her sister is in hospital for something trivial. Seems someone tried to cave her head in."

"And you think Beth did it?" Josh sighed. "One mistake and she's tarred with the same brush, isn't that the way it goes?"

"I'll tell you 'ow it goes son." Ronnie took his glasses off. "A young woman is attacked in her own home, left for dead and is now in ITU following brain surgery. It isn't some trumped up assault charge whoever did it is looking at. It's attempted murder."

"And you think Beth is responsible." Josh rolled his eyes.

"We think she needs to know how ill her sister is."

###################

"Jake." Henry walked through the hospital waiting room to see Jake sat staring at the white wall opposite. The posters seemed to be the same as he had seen in every other hospital waiting room.

"Hi." Jake kept his eyes on the wall.

"Any news?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Ronnie and Matt have a lead on where Kate's sister may be." Henry sat down. "What about our Kate?"

"Our Kate?" Jake smiled slightly.

"Yes, our Kate." Henry smiled back. "Or should I say yours? The way you two have been lately I was wondering whether to book the Registry Office."

"Kate is a colleague and a friend." Jake snapped. "And right now, she is in ITU after brain surgery fighting for her life. So gossip about her love life seems a little poor taste."

"Ok, ok." Henry held his hands up. "I had a call from Natalie Chandler, Wes has located Kate's dad. He's gone to Manchester to find him. Ronnie and Matt have a lead on Beth's whereabouts and Sam and Angie are following up witness statements and forensics."

"Right."

"And James and Alesha have agreed to carry your caseload for the foreseeable."

"I bet James was delighted with that." Henry rolled his eyes as Jake spoke. "What did Alesha and George have to say to get him to agree?"

"Nothing. It was James' idea, actually." Henry smiled. "Despite what you two are like with each other he wanted to help."

"Sorry." Jake sighed. "Sorry, it's just."

"You're worried about Kate, we all are." Henry paused as a doctor in blue scrubs walked towards them. Jake sighed as he steeled himself for the information. Henry sighed, knowing this was the moment Jake had been dreading.

"Are you with Kate Barker?" The young doctor asked as Jake nodded.

"This is our boss." He nodded to Henry who smiled slightly.

"I'm Dr Young, Kate's doctor." He sat down in the chair opposite Jake. "Kate's scan showed she had some bleeding on the brain, probably from where she was hit. Her skull has a fracture which was pressing on the brain. So we've preformed an operation to relieve the pressure caused by the blood. She's going to be in ITU for a day or so at the very least."

"She's going to be ok?" Henry asked as the colour drained from Jake's face. "When all this is done with, she's going to be fine. Isn't she?"

"Kate is young and otherwise healthy, which goes in her favour." Dr Young explained. "But we really don't know. The next 24 hours will give us some idea of what recovery will be."

"Best case?" Henry asked.

"She recovers well." Dr Young stated. "In time, she returns to her earlier work."

"And the worst?" Jake looked up as Dr Young looked at the floor.

"She has a traumatic brain injury."

"She could die." Jake paused. "That's what you are saying? She's 33 and she could die."

"It is a possibility." Dr Young spoke quietly. "Everything we can do, we are doing."

"Can I see her? Please?" Jake asked as the doctor nodded.

"Soon, the nurse will collect you as soon as Kate is settled." He got to his feet and left the men sitting in silence.

############################

A/N More soon x please review. Just a filler chapter. Will Ronnie and Matt find Beth? Is she really as guilty as she seems? Can Alesha find out what's going on and will Kate wake up?


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer not mine**

**Breathe**

Jake walked into the small side room on the edge of the ITU, aware that Kate was not going to be recognisable. The bandages around her head and the tube in her mouth only served to disturb him more than he had thought possible.

"Kate." He started as he stepped forward. The nurse rested a had on his back. "I."

"Talk to her. Let her know you're here."

"I." He nodded before stepping forward and sitting next to her. Gingerly he took her hand in his and stared at her face, partially obscured with bandages. "You are going to be back in Chambers bossing me around before you know it. Ronnie and Matt are looking for Beth. James and Alesha have offered to cover our workload. Hopefully he wont put his size 10s in it and wreck the progress we made on the Morgan case." Jake knew he was babbling but he didn't care. "Wake up, Kate. Please. Don't let whoever did this win." He kissed her hand, unaware that Henry was watching from the doorway. He smiled sadly before turning and walking away, George would be waiting for an update.

##############

"You ok?" James looked across at his friend. Alesha looked exhausted. "You look done in."

"I'm fine." She sighed heavily. "How does Jake make any sense of his notes?"

"Don't ask me." James smiled. "What I do know is, staying here is not helping. We both need a good night sleep and if we don't go home soon Bea and Matt will forget what we look like." Alesha nodded before closing the file. She knew he was right but she desperately wanted to take a load off Jake's shoulders, she remembered how she had felt when Matt had been shot. She wouldn't wish that feeling on her worst enemy.

"Ok, ok." She ran a hand over her face before shutting down the computer and grabbing her coat.

###########

"Ok, well good work Wes. Let me know when you've spoke to Kate's parents." Natalie listened to the new DI as Ronnie and Matt walked back into the MIU offices. Ronnie nodded to his Guv as she put the phone down.

"Anything?" Natalie asked as she appeared in the doorway.

"We have a provisional location for Beth but we can't move until the morning." Matt sighed as he leant against his desk. "We're the others?"

"Wes is in Manchester looking for Kate's parents. Apparently they are no longer living in the last known address for them. Angie and Sam have gone home for the night. You two should do the same."

"Yeah." Ronnie yawned.

"Hold on." Natalie paused. "Why can't you talk to Beth until the morning?"

"Because." Ronnie paused. "She was arrested by Drugs Squad three hours ago in the West End. They're talking to her tonight and their DCI isn't too keen on us muscling in. Only found out she had been arrested by chance."

"Oh isn't he. You leave Roger Morgan to me. Right, you pair get off home." Natalie tried to stiffle a yawn as Matt smiled slightly.

"What about you Guv?" Ronnie asked. "No point in battling our corner with Morgan tonight. You know how precious Drug Squad are over thrier arrests."

"True." Natalie sighed. "Go on, before I change my mind." She smiled as Matt almost ran from the room. Ronnie rolled his eyes.

"He's missing Alesha."

"Yeah, well." Natalie shook her head. "Young love, eh? Go on, you've got a home to go to?"

"Despite my ex wife's best attempts." Ronnie watched as Natalie raised an eyebrow. "I'll walk you to your car. No arguments."

"Ok, ok." Natalie picked up her jacket and car keys. "Come on." Ronnie smiled, turning off the office lights as they left.

############

Alesha stared at the kettle, wishing it to boil faster. Cameron slept soundly in the next room. She smiled as she heard Matt's keys in the door before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi." She rested her head back against his chest as he kissed her neck.

"Hi." He breathed against her skin. "I missed you today."

"It's been hectic, James and I have taken over Kate and Jake's workload as well as our own cases." She closed her eyes as he kissed her neck again. "Did you get anywhere?"

"We have a number of lines of enquiry, Counsel." He breathed as she turned in his arms. "Cameron?"

"Sleeping like the baby he is. I just checked on him. Even the cat is asleep." She smiled as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Well, if we're the only ones still awake." He kissed her gently. "Shouldn't we get to bed too?"

"Why is it I get the feeling you aren't planning on getting any rest?" Alesha raised an eyebrow as Matt blushed.

"Because." He took a breath. "If nothing else, all this with Kate and Jake and looking for her sister has told me life is too short. I love you." He closed his eyes as she kissed him.

"I know." Alesha smiled. "I."

"Come to bed." He took her hand and lead her out of the kitchen. Suddenly Alesha wasn't tired at all as her thoughts drifted away from the girl in the hospital to her husband and the way he made her feel.

###############

A/N Filler chapter - more soon x


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer as before**

**The Morning After**

Jake opened his eyes and jumped as the nurse walked into the room. The sunlight streamed through the windows as she walked around, checking the various machines that were wired up to Kate's still body.

"Morning." The nurse smiled. "I'm Debbie. I'll be looking after Kate today."

"Hi." Jake ran a hand over his face before glancing at Kate. "I didn't mean to fall asleep. How is she?"

"Her obs are stable. The doctor will be around before much longer. Why don't you get yourself some breakfast?"

"I."

"I need to check Kate's dressing and check her pressure areas. You won't be able to be in the room while I'm doing that. Anyway, you wont be much use to her if you let yourself waste away."

"Ok." Jake gave in, aware that the nurse meant what she was saying. He glanced at Kate once more, his heart breaking a little as he realised she was still as silent and immobile as she had been all night. He slipped out the room and headed towards the Gents toilets before the rest of ITU saw him cry.

#################

"Now you listen 'ere." Natalie paced her office with her phone jammed against her ear. "My officers are on the way to your nick and I don't care what rank you are they are going to interview Beth Barker in relation to an assault that took place two days ago." She looked up as George stood in the doorway of her office. "DS Brooks and Ds Devlin will be there by ten. It's plenty of time for you to charge the poor cow with whatever it is you've got on her. Meanwhile I'm currently looking at a GBH which may or may not turn out to be a murder case. So forgive me if I'm wrong but I don't give a stuff about your drugs charges." She slammed the phone down as George raised an eyebrow.

"Remind me never to get on the wrong side of you."

"Morning George." Natalie smiled as George shook his head. "What can I do for you?"

"Tell me what progress there has been on this case. Do you really have a suspect for Kate's attack?"

"Yes." Natalie glared at him. "Well, we have a person of interest. Isn't that the correct terminology these days?" She watched as George nodded.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Yes, it is. If you watch bad American police shows."

"Which I don't." Natalie raised an eyebrow. "You know I am going to be interviewing everyone who Kate knows? Including you and Henry."

"Aye." He sighed. "Aye, well I'd expect no less. What I can tell you is she had been a little edgy at work the day before her attack. I saw her and Jake in the corridor when I was going to a meeting with Henry. She looked worried but I put it down to her working with Jake."

"Worried?"

"You know what Jacob Thorne is like. They bicker all day everyday but they get the results. Just like James and Alesha."

"I know Jake." Natalie sighed. "What I don't know is why anyone would want to hurt her or why she refused to press charges when Ronnie spoke to her. So you see? Ronnie asked her why Beth was there. Asked her to tell her side of the story and she refused."

"If Ronnie couldn't talk her round." George sat at her desk.

"Then the girl really was scared. What I want to know is why was she scared of her own sister?" George closed his eyes as Natalie spoke, secretly wondering the same thing.

###########################

The rain covered the well worn pavements as Wes pulled hs jacket closer to him. The small terraced house on the outskirts of Manchester had been one of the most depressing places he had ever seen. How Kate had grown up to be the bubbly and intelligent young woman he knew amazed him. He shook his head, upset that Mr and Mrs Barker seemed indiffernet to the fate of either of their daughters, despite referring to Kate as the 'clever one'. It seemed to him that Kate's father resented his daughter's intelligence. He pulled out his mobile as the rain threatened to fall.

"Ron? It's me." Wes started. "I can see why neither Barker girl stayed around 'ere. The parents aren't coming to London. They aren't interested."

"What?" Ronnie snapped as he walked alongside Matt. "How can they not be interested? They're parents. How can a parent not be interested in what 'appens to their kids?"

"You'd be surprised." Matt muttered as Ronnie inwardly cursed hmself. He knew Matt's childhood was like something from a horror film.

"They know how bad Kate is? About the brain op?"

"Yeah." Wes reached the car he had hired as he spoke. "Yeah, but they seem to think there is nothing they can do. Funny thing is, when I was in the house there was no photos of either girl up. Now, I've been to your's, Sam and Angie's place. Pictures of the kids up in all of them. School photos and stuff. But not there."

"Got all my girls' school photos. You really think they don't care?"

"It's like they are trying to forget they ever had kids." Wes sighed. "Looks to me as if Kate threw hereslf into studying to get away from here but Beth chose another road. One not so productive to escape down."

"Indifference can sometimes be the worst form of neglect. You don't mean to harm the kids but you just don't care." Matt stated as they reached the door of the Drugs Squad's interview room. "Let's see what Beth has to say about it all." He pushed the door open as Ronnie ended the call. He smiled as he saw the thin, blonde woman with bad skin look up at him.

"Alright Beth? I think we need to 'ave a bit of a chat." Ronnie started as he sat down. Matt pressed the record button on the tape hoping they could find out why Kate had been attacked. Looking at the drug addict opposite him he couldn't help but think Kate wasn't the only victim.

#################

A/N not much left! Please review.


End file.
